All For Love
by BleachMyLife
Summary: Archie x Reader short series focused around the bitter end of a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"What?"

Archie's eyes widened slightly as he rushed across the dim-lit room in which he had spent many a day; his office room, where most of the plans for Team Aqua had been created.

At the door of the room, a (h/c) haired woman exited, her (h/l) locks streaming behind of her as she took off in a sprint. By the time Archie had made it to the hallway, (Name) was long gone, leaving behind only a line of confused grunts.

"B-Boss?" One of the braver grunts turned to his leader, flinching at the unusual expression written on his face.

A look of surprise, shock... It was something someone who didn't know Archie better would call a look of sadness.

"Where is (Name) going?" The same grunt dared to speak again.

"To hell, for all I care!" Archie's voice was little more than a growl as he stormed off into his office. The grunts glanced at one another, swallowing hard. What had gone on between Archie and (Name) was not something they wanted to question him about, for they knew that, if they did, they'd be drowning in the very water they planned on expanding the world with.

A rough sigh came from the Aqua leader's lips as he sat down heavily in his chair, leaning his head back against the headrest. Eyes wide, Archie stared at the celling, his face deadpanning as he attempted to decipher the last few minutes of his life.

(Name) had come in there just ten minutes ago, a grim half smile on her lips. Should he have known then that something was wrong?

When she had walked over to him, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the beautiful bracelet he had given her just days before, saying his name in a soft, quiet tone as she placed it in his palm... Should he have done more than simply ask what she was doing?

No. Archie knew that certainly couldn't have been the case. (Name) had given him no warning on this. Last night, they had been in one another's arms, sharing a warm embrace. How could she have changed her mind so quickly on things?

Why did she even do it?

"She's a fool." Archie muttered as he leaned his head forward, closing his eyes. A hand rose up and removed the dark blue Team Aqua bandanna from his head, sitting it on the desk in front of him before running his fingers through his short, dark hair. "How could I have even given her three months of my time?" Archie opened his eyes once more and glared at the ground.

"Damn her."


	2. Chapter 2

A few Aqua grunts snuck towards the edge of their boss's door, ears pressed close as they listened to the faint sounds of boots pacing back and forth. They waited to hear what Archie would say to (Name), how he'd call her out on whatever it was she had done.

But they heard nothing. Archie was too busy losing himself in memories and rapidly racing thoughts.

_"Archie!" (Name) jumped on the larger male's back, a grin on her face as he held her legs to keep her in place. She had just returned from an important assignment for Team Aqua, one she had chosen to take on herself._

_"(Name)? I'm guessing everything went according to plan, then?" His gruff voice hid any possibilities of worry or doubt. Archie had known that (Name) would be fine, but that didn't change the feeling of relief that he felt to have her back in his grasp. "That idiot Maxie didn't mess with you, did he?"_

_"Everything went great, actually. Maxie and the rest of Team Magma tried to stop me from stealing the journal, but you know they can't catch me." (Name) jumped off of Archie's back and pulled off her bag, unziping it and pulling out an older looking book. With a grin, she handed it to her boyfriend._

_"Great!" Archie flipped through the pages, chuckling as he stopped on certain pages and read a few lines. "You don't know how happy you've made me. Look at this!" Archie turned the journal around to show (Name) a picture that was drawn on the page of Maxie standing standing on top of a mountain. In Maxie's hand sat a small, childishly drawn Groudon. Beside the mountain, in a dried up puddle, laid someone who could be infered as Archie, laying with dead 'x's on his eyes beside of an upside down, fainted Kyogre._

_"That could only be funnier if it had 'Maxie Rules' written at the top of it." (Name) laughed a little. Seeing such a terrible drawing, especially with the comical paragraph about Team Magma domination beside of it, was definitely a hilarious sight. It wasn't any surprise that Maxie and others didn't want that to get out. The small fanbase that Team Magma had across the Hoenn Region would be shattered._

_"I can't wait to get word of this little journal out." Archie chuckled with a slightly evil smirk. "I'll have copies of it running all throughout Hoenn by tomorrow." Archie then carefully placed the journal on the ground and placed his hands on (Name)'s shoulders. "You truly are amazing, (Name). You keep proving yourself time after time. Just think of how great things will be once we awaken Kyogre and expand the water across the world!"_

_"It'll be wonderful." (Name) smiled and gave Archie a long, loving kiss. "We'll put Maxie in his place and make the world so much better. Right?"_

_"Exactly! I couldn't ask for anyone better to rule beside of me."_

Archie slunk back down in his chair, a scowl on his face. Anyone who would walk out on him like that didn't deserve his time or thoughts.

(Name) leaned against the back of her apartment door, sighing lightly to herself as her eyes locked on the ground. He wouldn't understand, she knew he wouldn't. Archie was too stubborn headed to even consider the possibility that she done the right thing and left him when she did. Her feelings were still there. They always would be. But she had to let go, and she had to do it the way she did.

It'd be better him that way. She'd move on, and he'd find a way to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

How long had it been since (Name) had just up and walked out on him? Archie didn't know. While he had tried to convince himself that he didn't care about her any more, the members of his team knew differently.

Of course, no one so much as mentioned her name around him. Hell, the members of Team Aqua had made an unspoken oath not to ever say (Name)'s name again. She had made a large wound to their leader, and because of that, they would despise her.

Even throughout his silent heartbreak, Archie continued to work diligently to expand the sea. Things would be better once the world was covered in water; that was something Archie thoroughly believed. The tides would separate he and (Name) while bringing him immense happiness.

He imagined the look on Maxie's face as he released Kyogre, letting the majestic Pokemon do its job. While the Red Orb rested in his palm, Archie would laugh at the red-haired fool and his failed attempt at land expansion.

But what was the one part of Archie's master plan that killed him each time? He had always imagined (Name) by his side, his arm around her waist as his-no, their dream came true.

However, now that would dream would never be. (Name) was gone and she wouldn't be coming back. Things now had returned to the way they had been in the beginning. Just Archie, his grunts, and one beautiful goal.


	4. Chapter 4

The sea-water breeze in Mossdeep City didn't bring any comfort to the defeated Team Aqua leader. His brows furrowed, Archie gazed at the ocean, wondering where exactly he had gone wrong.

Neither he nor Maxie had succeeded in their plans. After a long battle with a meddlesome child, the Red and Blue Orbs, along with both Kyogre and Groudon, had disappeared. The land and sea levels remained as they were.

Had his scheme been destined to fail from the beginning? Or did things just fall apart along the way? No one blamed him. His grunts, though heartbroken, knew first-hand how difficult the experience had been.

With its purpose gone, Team Aqua had disbanded. Mix in the fact that he had lost his job at the TV station, Archie now held much more free time than he knew what to do with. Now, all he really had left seemed to be his Pokemon. They had stood by him until the end and refused to abandon him even now.

"Mightyena, let's go." Archie glanced at the dark-type by his side; the Pokemon gave a growl, earning a raised eyebrow in response. "What?"

Mightyena put one of its paws on Archie's chest, using his claws on the other to snag the dark blue bandana from its trainer's head. The Team Aqua gear dropped the ground, only to be picked up in Mightyena's mouth a moment later.

"Oh... I guess I'd forgotten about that."

Mightyenna shredded the bandana before walking behind of Archie, ripping at the back pocket of his pants. This cause Archie to jump a bit and give a bewildered look, only for his gaze to sadden slightly when the Pokemon showed him an all-too-familiar item. Archie took the shiny piece of jewelry from Mightyena, looking it over with a scoff.

The item had been the bracelet that Archie had given (Name), the same item she had so coldly returned to him the day that she had left him.

"I don't care about this." Archie chucked the expensive jewelry into the ocean without a single regret. He missed (Name), but he didn't need her anymore. He would move on with his life.

"Let's get out of here."


End file.
